Part Of Your World
by ananapooh
Summary: <html><head></head>AU, Child star Rachel Berry is sent to boarding school and ends up roommate with Quinn Fabray. Eventually Faberry</html>
1. Prologue

**Part Of Your World**

**Summary: AU, Child star Rachel Berry is sent to boarding school and ends up roommate with Quinn Fabray. Faberry**

**Author's note: This is AU but a lot of things from the series will be featured. I'll try to include most of the characters. Some of them might be OOC, sorry. This chapter is short, it's only the prologue. Sorry for the mistakes and I hope y'all like it. Tell me what you think and what you'd like to see :D**

**Also, sorry if it's not like a regular boarding school. It's all coming from my imagination, but it's fiction, so who cares?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine **

* * *

><p>I miss the stage.<p>

I miss movie sets.

I miss red carpets.

I miss doing interviews.

I miss the fans.

I even miss the paparazzi.

I finished shooting my last movie in June but it feels like it was ages ago. I stare at the ceiling, hoping that my agent will call, but as always, he doesn't. He hasn't called in a month. Never offered any guest spot, never mentioned any public events. He never bothered to make sure that I was alright. He called my dad once. I think it was to quit. I miss fame. They say it's lonely at the top, but they never say it's worst at the bottom. Yet, it is. I used to have friends. At least I thought they were my friends, but they weren't. From what I heard, when something happens to you, your friends stand by you. Mine? They just looked and laughed.

"Rachel?" Leroy's voice startles me. I decide to ignore him, like I always do. He doesn't move from the doorframe, which he took the liberty of opening. "Come downstairs sweetheart." I hate it when he calls me that. Couldn't he find a more apropriate nickname? Piggy bank would fit.

"No." I don't want to talk to him and daddy. Everytime they look at me, all I see in their eyes is disappointment. I don't really care about Leroy's feelings but to see daddy hurt just reminds me of everything that went wrong this summer.

"If you don't come down, then we'll have to come in your room." It thwarts me that he knows me so well. My room is pretty much all I have left. Since I'm a minor, none of my money is truly mine and my reputation is long gone. I don't want Leroy to step foot in my room. He's lucky I allow him the doorframe.

I get up from my bed and look at myself in the mirror. I look like a mess. My eyes are red from crying, I'm too skinny, my hair is gross. I haven't showered in four days. I walk to the door and slam it in my dad's face. I change my t-shirt and go back to the door. I open it to find Leroy staring at me. He's not much taller than me but I still find him intimidating. I glare at him, my eyes clearly saying 'I hate you.' He gives me the same look. "Hiram and I need to talk to you."

I follow him to the living room where he sits down next to daddy. They gesture for me to sit in my chair but I refuse. "What do you want?" Hiram hands me a brochure. I don't even look at it. "What is this?"

"Open it." I do as they ask.

**William McKinley Academy, Boarding school**

"No!" I can't believe they want to get rid of me.

"Rachel, you won't need to be tutored when the new school year starts and public school is not an option given who you are."

"So? There are many private schools near L.A. You don't have to sent me to a boarding school in," I read the pamphlet. "VERMONT!"

I move my eyes between my daddy and Leroy. The first one looks remorsfull while the second one looks satisfied. I point him with my finger, anger emanating from me. "You! You just want me to go away so you won't have to deal with me anymore." I didn't know he was capable of such a low blow.

Hiram interrupts me. "Rachel, this is a mutual decision." False. I can see in his eyes that it's not. He'll just do whatever Leroy desires.

"And you don't cunsult me? I hardly see how this is mutual." This is so unfair.

My dads spend the next hour trying to convince me that it will be good for me to go to a school far from everything I know. That it will be helpful to spend all my time with other people my age. I have to admit I never got the chance to be around many teens and the ones I've known were actors as well. They were just like me, thinking like a grown up in a tiny body because they had been deprived of a childhood.

The more I think about it, the more I see that it's a good idea to go to the boarding school. I won't have to make daddy sad everytime he sees me. I won't give Leroy the satisfaction of seeing me miserable anymore.

Maybe there I won't be juged on past mistakes and I'll make friends that I can rely on like the ones in movie.

Maybe I'll find love.

Maybe not the love of my life but at least live one of those teenage first love that seem so amazing.

I've never been in love.

I'll get to live that normal life that seems so amazingly normal and yet fantastic. I know most people don't understand it, but I've always dreamed of living normally. That life that everybody gets but that was never offered to me. I want it and now is my chance to get it.

I don't want my dads to see that I want to go to boarding school. I don't want Leroy to get this satisfaction.

Hiram informs me that my plane is leaving Sunday, and that school will start on Monday. That leaves me three days to pack. He says that they have already sent my mensurations and that my uniforms will be ready when I arrive. I wince at the idea of wearing the same clothes as everybody else, at the idea of not being able to express myself through my style.

I tell my daddy that I will miss him. I don't say a word to Leroy and I rush to my room.


	2. Friends

**Hello guys! I'm so glad for all the reviewing, suscribing... it really means a lot. Keep 'em coming. I really ment to update yesterday but then there was that preview and OMG!**

**Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p>It has been three days my dads announced to me that I would spend a year in Vermont. A suitcase is waiting for me next to the door. Ever since I woke up, I've been blasting U2's Sunday Bloody Sunday through the speakers of my sound system.<p>

Tommorow, for the first time in six years, I will go to an actual school, with actual students. All I know about school is what I saw in movies and what I remember from elementary school. I hate to admit it but I'm afraid. I've seen movies about kids who get bullied, about how mean teens are.

My daddy tells me it's time to go. He takes my suitcases to the car and I get in the passenger's seat. I don't say goodbye to Leroy.

We arrive to the airport and goodbyes with my daddy are hard. I know I won't see him in a while. We both shed few tears as I cross security.

I wait for my plane. I keep my sunglasses on, but people still recognize me. They disfigure me like I'm some kind of a two-headed monster. I wish Britney Spears would just appear out of nowhere to divert their attention, but of course she doesn't and I'm still the main subject of interest as I get into the plane.

I listen to music, sitting comfortably in first class.

I get out of the plane in Philadelphia where I have to take a connection in order to get to Burlington. As I am waiting, I get informed that the plane will be delayed because of a Thunderstorm. "Perfect."

I call daddy to inform him and he reassures me that he will call the school to tell them that I might be late. I wince. I might miss the first day of school. So much for keeping a low profile.

The storm lasts an entire day and ends Monday at 9 am. I get in the plane and it lands in Burlington three and a half hour later. A cab is waiting for me and drives me to the school. As the ride goes, my mood gets sulky. I realize that I won't have the same freedom that I had when I was tutored.

When we reach the school, a redhead woman is waiting for me in the parking lot. She has really big eyes and kind of reminds me of an owl. She approaches me. "Hello Ms. Berry, I'm Ms. Pillsbury and I'm the guidance counselor at the school. If you would follow me, I'll show you to your room." I look around me. In front of me stands a statue of a man which I'm guessing is William McKinley. Behind him, I can see a building. The school. On each sides of me are smaller buildings, all very similar.

Ms Pilsbury leads me toward one to my left. It's identified as C. It's one of the dorm, the one for girls in eleventh grade. We struggle to get my suitcase up to the fourth and last floor. We walk to a door and she gives me a key. I open the door to see my room. It's not really big, but there's a sufficient amount of space for two people. There are twin beds. One of them has a folded pyjama on it while the other one has a pile of clothes, all red, white or black, on it. "I suppose that's my bed?"There are two identical closets and two desk, one of them with a laptop on it.

"And your uniforms," Ms Pillsbury beams too happily for my taste. I look at them. They're not too terrible but I definitely can't call them pretty. I pick a black skirt, a red polo and a black cardigan and walk to the bathroom without excusing myself.

The bathroom is small. I wonder how two girls will be able to cope with the lack of space. I was alone in mine at home and I felt stuck. And my bathroom was almost as big as my bedroom. I change and come back.

We walk to the school building and Ms Pillsbury gives me a combination for my locker. I feel discouraged when I see a dozen of books waiting for me. The redhead points two books. "You should take Spanish and History. That's what you have left this afternoon."

I take them and follow her to a place I guess is her office.

I take a look around the room. The first thing I notice is that it's very clean. So clean it's scary. The next thing I notice is a dozen of pamphlets behind her. They're all hilariously titled. I wonder if she has one about being really famous and trying to fit in in high school. I could use the advice.

Ms. Pillsbury places an envelop on the desk and opens it. She gives me the few pieces of paper it contains. "Here is your schedule, your lunch card, information and rules of the school. The curfew is at 9 p.m. on weekdays and at 11 p.m. on weekends. I highly recommend you obey it. You're allowed to leave campus on weekends but you need to indicate where you are going to the gate. If you have any more questions, you can ask your roommate."

"And that would be?" I hope it's not a freak.

She opens a file and looks at me empathically. "Quinn Fabray." Something about the way she says the name is weird. It's like she's afraid of my reaction. It's rather silly considering I don't even know the girl. I try to think back to my short visit in my room, try to think about anything that could inform me of what that Fabray girl is like, but there's nothing. There was no pictures of her. Not a thing was out of place. If it weren't for the pyjama on one of the beds, I could have sworn that the room was unoccupied. Ms. Pillsbury seems to understand that I picked up on her weird tome, because she adds, "A very nice girl. You share most of your classes with her. I'm sure you'll get to see her today."

Afterwards, the guidance counselor indicates how I can get to my Spanish class. I leave her office and make my way down the empty hallway. Every time I pass an occupied classroom, a few pair of curious eyes deface me, remind me that I don't belong here.

I take a deep breath as I stand before the Spanish classroom and I knock. Through the small window, I see all the students that were previously talking turn toward the door and a man of about thirty years old who clearly overuses hair products opens it. "You must be the new student. Ms. Berry?"

I nod shyly.

"Well I'm Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher. Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?"

I look at him in disbelief. I'm Rachel freakin' Berry. I won an Emmy, a Grammy, three Golden Globes and I was nominated for a Tony. I was in four number one movies and have a number one CD. Does he seriously think that they don't know who I am?

I'm about to answer when a tall blond girl in the back row raises her hand. "Yes Brittany?" Mr. Schuester inquires.

"She's Superteen, but you can't tell right now because she isn't wearing her mask."

The entire class lets out a sigh of what I believe is exasperation. I find it amusing that she thinks I'm one of my characters. Maybe she's just trying to be funny.

A Latina who is sitting next to Brittany whispers into her ear and by the look of deception on the blonde's face, I'm guessing she just learned that the movie isn't real. She doesn't seem very smart, which is confusing because I always thought that schools like this one were especially for smart students.

"I'm Rachel Berry," I murmur.

"Welcome to McKinley," Mr. Schuester says before he turns to address the class. "Let's give her a warm welcome."

A few "Hello," and "Welcome," are muttered.

I look at the teacher for an approval to sit down, which he gives me. I sit in the first empty chair I see. It's next to a blonde girl who doesn't even acknowledge me. The teacher goes back to his lesson and when he asks us to take notes, I realize that I didn't take my pencil case out of my luggage. I look at the girl next to me. "Can I borrow one of your pens?"

She glares at me. She has gorgeous hazel eyes. The first word I find to describe her is beautiful. She could easily be a movie star.

"Ms. Berry, I'd appreciate if you could make an effort to speak Spanish." I stare at Mr. Schuester. How does he expect me to speak Spanish when he doesn't himself.

I turn back to the girl. "¿Puedo pedir prestado un lápiz?" She raises her eyebrow and tosses one of her pens at me. I suppose she wasn't expecting me to speak Spanish fluently, considering that they're only learning how to congugate in the present tense. I learned with our maid, back in L.A. "Gracias."

For the next half hour, I take a few notes of stuff I already know and when the bell rings, I start to pick up my stuff while everybody rushes out the door. I have history next. I begin to walk toward the door, only to realize I have no idea where I should go. I look around the classroom to see a young baby faced boy eying me curiously. He seems really starstruck.

"Do you have any idea where the history class is?"

His eyes widen in surprise and he starts hyperventilating. A young African-American girl puts her hand on his shoulder. "Relax Kurt. You'll have to get used to having her around." She faces me. "We're heading that way. You might as well follow us." She gives me a reassuring smile and stretches her hand for me to shake it, which I do. "Hi, I'm Mercedes and this is Kurt." I put my hand in front of him and he stares at it like it's the the eight World Wonder. "Maybe it's too soon for that."

I chuckle. It feels good. It might not have been a laugh out loud moment but it's the first time in months that I've felt this alive.

* * *

><p>"So is Jesse St-James as hot in real life as he is in the pictures?"<p>

Kurt's question takes me by surprise. He started talking to me sometime during history, asking questions about showbiz, commenting on outfits I wore at various award shows, but that's the first personal question he's asked me. He is eager for an answer. "He's fine looking but in Hollywood, people tend to overuse Photoshop. He's different from the pictures, but you can just watch interviews of him to see that he is definitely charming." It's an harmless answer to his harmless question.

"Well he sure knows how to sing." Mercedes and Kurt informed me earlier that they both sing. Mercedes says she's the next Jennifer Hudson while Kurt insists that he'll be a great designer and outshine Marc Jacobs.

I go back to my book, having been informed that our last period is to study and do homework, though it seems that nobody mentioned that to Mercedes and Kurt, who talk and talk and talk.

I get a few minutes of silence, which I use to properly concentrate on _The Hunger Games_. It's easily one of my favorite book. The only reason I read it a few months back was that I was being considered for the role of Katniss. Obviously I didn't get it. I still like to plunge myself in her adventures from time to time. For some reason, she gives me hope.

"It's lunch time." I eye Mercedes curiously.

"That early?"

"Rachel, Your stomach has been grumbling for the last hour. What kind of a friend would I be if I'd let you starve to death?"

I didn't even notice my hunger. I haven't eaten properly in a while and... Wait... Did she just say _friend_?

Kurt's eyes widen as he sees my shocked reaction and I think I can distinguish a few tears. "You don't want to be our friend," he whispers.

I put my hand on his shoulder, trying my best to be reassuring. "I don't know what it's like to be a friend. I don't know what it's like to have a friend. Let alone people as awesome as you two." My words are soft and truthful.

Kurt's face immediately lights up. "You don't have to worry about that. We'll teach you."

Mercedes is quick to add, "You'll be an awesome friend."

I feel my knees going weak and my eyes getting watery. They instantly pull me in a hug and I let their words and embrace sink in my mind. I don't think they can ever realize how much it affects me. Due to their heavy tenancy to gossip, a part of my brain tells me that they are only doing this because of my celebrity status, but my sixth sense is prompt to shut that part up. "Thanks," is all I can say.

* * *

><p>"Rachel," Kurt starts, exasperated. "Stop looking at it like it's going to eat you."<p>

"Yeah," Mercedes is quick to add. "You're the one who has to eat it."

I stare at them. "How could I ever do that. Do you know how much some poor cow had to suffer for this food to be created." Mercedes simply rolled her eyes. I put a napkin over the offending piece of meat and poke my vegetables with my fork. Even if I they are acceptable items to my vegan regime, their sloppy and slimy appearance forces me not to eat them.

"You know, you should really eat."

"I'd rather not."

Kurt opens his bag to take out an apple and hands it to me. "Eat this before you faint. Mercedes will give you more tonight. Next weekend, we'll go to the grocery store to make you some provisions." I raise my eyebrow, not sure I understand what he means. "This won't be the only inedible meal you'll get here. You can buy some snacks and keep them in your room so you don't starve or get food poisoning from _this._" He gestures my untouched meal.

I giggle. "Thanks."

"Lesson one to being friend. They help each other."

As Kurt enlightens me, I feel something on the back of my head. I bring my hand to the source of the sensation, only for it to be met by the disgusting substance I'm supposed to call food. I turn around to see three girls laughing. The blonde whose pen I borrowed, the one who thinks I'm Superteen and the Latina. The last one is holding a spoon which she probably used as a catapult. I turn back to my new friends. "What is wrong with these people?"

Kurt glares at the trio. "That would be the unholy trinity."

"Uhmm?"

"They're like the school's royalty."

I roll my eyes. "This sounds so cliché."

"It kinda is," Mercedes answer while finishing her plate. I really don't know how she can eat that. "Have you ever seen _Mean Girls_?" I nod. "Well the tall girl, that would be our Karen Smith." That's the not so bright one. From what I've seen of Brittany, the comparison seems appropriate. "Then, you have Santana Lopez." By her name, I guess that's the Latina. " She's sort of like Gretchen Wieners, but I don't know for sure, 'coz she's always like bitchy but I think there's more to her than meets the eyes." I take a long look at her. She does look mysterious. "And Regina George lives through the body of Quinn Fabray." My roommate?

I laugh a little before I remember who Regina George is. I hope Quinn Fabray isn't as mean as Regina George. Mercedes is probably exaggerating. I mean, it _would_ be like Hell to share a room with Regina George. Quinn looks cold, but she doesn't look like the Devil's progeny. She looks like life has put her through a lot. She's probably a survivor. Of what? I don't know. "What about her?"

My new friends exchange a gaze of delight before Kurt starts to gossip, " Quinn Fabray. How do I even begin to explain Quinn Fabray?" Wait, isn't that a line from the movie? "Quinn Fabray arrived here two month before the end of last year. Nobody knows where she's from or why she's here."

"School?" I propose.

Mercedes and Kurt chuckle. "Oh sweetie, nobody's here for the quality of the educational system. We were only sent here because our parents wanted to get rid of us." Kurt says it merrily but I can distinguish a flash of hurt in Mercedes eyes.

"Why are you two here?"

"Why are you?"

"If you opened a gossip magazine within the last two month, and I'm sure you of all people did, you know."

The young boy laugh silently. "Well I'm here because when my dad married a new woman and they gave Finn and I a choice. Either we came here or we went to military school."

"Who's Finn?"

"My stepbrother and Quinn's boyfriend." And the conversation is back to this Quinn girl. "So about Quinn," I see Mercedes giving him a thankful look. I suppose her reason for being here must be a sensible string. "We can google her all we want, there's _nothing_ on her. When she arrived, she immediately had everyone revolving around her. She gets good grades so the teachers love her. She and Finn are the it couple. Anyone she doesn't like is dead socially. She was roommate with this girl last year, Suzy Pepper, who left a week after Quinn arrived. Nobody's heard from her again. "

I let out an audible gasp.

"Rachel," Kurt exclaims. "You are so pale! No offence but you would be a horrible vampire."

"What's wrong?"

I look at Mercedes. "It's just... Do you think she'll be as atrocious with her new roommate?"

The girl shakes her head. I sigh in relief before she adds, "I heard she's alone this year." It's my turn to shake my head. "Oh. My. God. Are you her roommate?" I nod. "Well good luck." She pads my back. "If you can't take it anymore, you can always sleep on the floor in my room. I'm sure Tina won't mind." I watch her with wide eyes only to see her burst in laughter. "But seriously, you might want to remember my offer."

We continue to talk about possible sleeping arrangement as we leave the dinning room to meet with Mercedes' roommate Tina. We go outside and they bring me to a place where there are a few benches and a fountain where an Asian girl and a boy in a wheelchair are waiting. They introduce themselves as Tina and Artie. "The most popular couple in school," Artie jokes.

They're nice and I enjoy hearing them gossip about their day and the teachers. They don't care about who I am. They don't ask indiscreet questions, don't make spiteful comments about me.

Students start to fill the small park, some of them give me strange looks. I don't care. I've been receiving them since I was eight.

* * *

><p>"Move."<p>

I turn my head to see Santana Lopez glaring at the people on the bench next to us.

"You heard her. Move." The two kids that were previously occupying the bench are suddenly feet away, frightened by Quinn Fabray's voice.

"I know we're awesome but you don't have to stare. My mom says it's impolite." Brittany is looking at me with a bright smile.

"Don't worry about her Brit. She's a freak," Santana snarls. "I heard she's a tranny." The three girls laugh. Santana and Brittany try and come up with nicknames for me. I try to hold back my tears and my eyes meet Quinn's hazel ones. She doesn't encourage her friend with their nickname search. She just _looks_ at me. Our eyes stay lock until I feel my shoulder being shaken.

"Let's go Rach." Kurt takes my hand and Mercedes and him bring me toward my building. I glance back to see that Quinn's focus is still on me.

"We should watch a movie," Kurt proposes.

"Ms. Pillsbury said that boys aren't allowed in our dorm."

"Mrs. Sylvester doesn't mind Kurt," Mercedes replies hastily.

"Who's Mrs. Sylvester?"

" Our dorm's supervisor. Don't _ever_ arrive past the curfew or she's gonna cut you."

We settle on watching Dreamgirls. The choice is pretty unanimous. A few other girls join us. I eat a small snack Mercedes provides me to calm my hunger. Halfway through the movie, a tall woman with short blond hair screams, literally _screams_ at us that it's time to go to our room. Mercedes whispers to me that it's Mrs. Sylvester, or as the freshmen call her, the bogeyman.

"Good luck girl."

I wonder for a second why I would need help to sleep before I realize that I will have to meet Quinn Fabray. Any of my thoughts about Mercedes exaggerating about the blonde girl vanish as every girl in the room move to allow Quinn a passage to the stairs.

I say goodnight to Kurt and Mercedes before heading upstairs, only to stop in front of my room, not finding the stength to open the door. I'm not that intimidated by what my friends told me earlier. I think the main source of my worries is the staring contest I found myself having with Quinn earlier. Something felt very weird about it. As if she was reading me and I had done the same. The only problem was that we were both in a language that is foreign to the other.

My thoughts are interrupted as the door opens. Quinn simply says, "Are you coming?" before she walks to a desk chair, leaving the door open.

I follow her. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry."

"Quinn Fabray," she answers with a smile. "You might want to unpack your suitcase."

I nod as I walk toward the said object.

I unload it, casting a few glances at Quinn, who is now on her bed reading a book. "Which closet is mine?" She points the one at the left. I fill it with my clothes but I can't reach the last shelf, being to short. I can hear a chuckle right behind me. Quinn's body presses against mine and her hands take the shirts I was trying to place and put them on the tablet. "Thanks," I murmur as I feel her breasts on my back, her breath on my neck. My heartbeat accelerates.

"No problem," she purrs in my ear.

She walks back to her bed to take her pyjama and goes in the bathroom to change. When she comes out, I do the same. We both go in our respective bed and she closes her lamp, plunging us in the darkness.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favourite color?"

That's certainly not the question I was expecting. "Pink. Why?"

"I just wanted to know."

It's sweet. I smile. "What's yours?"

"Green."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Quinn."

I fall asleep thinking about this mysterious girl sleeping four feet away from me.

There goes my first night with Quinn Fabray.


	3. Beauty Of The Night

"Get up." An unfamiliar voice tries to bring to bring me out of my slumber. I pull the conforter over my head, attempting to block the rays of light crossing through a window, only to feel an object hitting my head. I jump out of bed, my eyes opening to glare at the pillow that has been thrown at me.

This isn't my room.

I am not in Los Angeles.

It takes me a minute to recall that I'm in Vermont.

A few items of clothing are being placed on my bed by Quinn who is already dressed and appears ready to go. "Hurry up."

I take the uniform she gave me and disappear in the bathroom. I shower quickly and do my hair just as fast. I get dressed and when I come out, Quinn has already left.

I take a quick look at my phone only to find out that nobody has tried to contact me ever since I arrived. It hurts me that not even my daddy has bothered to see how my day went. I should give my new friends my number so they can text me. I miss the overwhelming of joy I used to get when I would retrieve my phone after a while to find it full of texts and missed calls. (Well mostly texts. Nobody calls anymore.)

I grab a few things (not forgetting my pencil case) and get out of the room. The hallway is empty except for two people. Quinn and... What's her name again? Oh yeah, Brittany. They turn to look at me and I smile brightly. "Good morning Quinn. Brittany," I make a small head gesture.

"Brittany what?" she asks, confused.

"Don't listen to her Britt. She's just weird." Quinn looks straight into my eyes, hers suddenly ice cold. "What do you want, RuPaul?"

I gasp. It feels like this the Quinn standing in front of me is an entirely new Quinn from the one I had the pleasure of briefly meeting yesterday in our room. That Quinn in front of me, it's the one Mercedes and Kurt told me about. The one I hoped wasn't real.

"Nothing," I murmur quietly before walking to the stairs.

I hear Brittany ask Quinn behind me, "Why would you call her an Rue Paul Quinn? She's not a street... I thought you hated her." So she _hates_ me. That's not the impression I got last night.

"I didn't call her Rue Paul, I called her RuPaul. He's a tranny. Just like her."

I run down the staircase as I feel my eyes get watery. I wipe them furiously. I can't let her get in my head like that.

"Rachel!"

I turn around to see Mercedes pull me in a hug, which I return willingly. "Good morning Mercedes."

She guides me to a table where Tina and Kurt are already eating breakfeast. I can't help but notice that Kurt is the only boy allowed by Ms. Sylvester in our dorm. I go grab some cereal and a banana. When I open the fridge, I'm disappointed to see that there's no soy milk. Many items have labels with different names on them. I make a mental note to do that with my vegan food once I buy some. I settle on eating dry cereals, which is a rather unpleasing experience.

When I'm done with my cereals and halfway through my banana, Mercedes and Kurt's attention is caught by the arrival of the unholy trinity in the room. They all sit at an empty table.

"So how was your first night with the Devil?"

I look at Kurt. 'Fine' is what I should answer.

_"What do you want, RuPaul?"_

"A nightmare," is what comes out of my mouth. If she wants to play that game, so can I.

"Well at least your still alive. So how what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." I don't want to lie to them.

They accept my answer but it's obvious they're craving for more information. But I won't give it to them.

* * *

><p>The morning goes by easily. Classes are boring. The starstruck effect I had on everybody yesterday seems to have appeased. I think it's a good thing, but maybe it's not. By lunch time, many people start to follow the unholy trinity's example and call me names. I ignore them, just like I ignore Santana's insults. It's easy to see that Brittany doesn't intentionally insult me and that Quinn simply laughs at their not so imaginative nicknames.<p>

I join my friends at lunch. We meet at the same park we visited yesterday. Tina brought a pick-nick basket with various snacks. After we're done eating, I notice a tall boy with a goofy smile coming toward us. "Hey Kurt," he says.

I see Kurt look around him before he answers. "Hello Finn." Finn... Kurt's stepbrother, I remember.

While I am thinking, I don't notice him taking a seat next to me. I give him a polite smile. "Hi."

"Hey, you must be Rachel." Wow, he's perspicatious. How did he discover that? I try not to roll my eyes. "Kurt didn't stop talking about you yesterday."

I direct a shy smile at Kurt. We all talk for a while. I discover that Finn is the quarterback for the school's football team. He starts talking about his statistics and how his team is better than any other. I tune out. I really don't care about football.

I'm brought back to reality by shriek. "FINN!" I recognize this voice. It's Quinn's. "What are you doing talking to_ that_?" I hear the hatred in her voice.

"Quinn," the tall boy tries to defend himself. "We were just talking about football." If her eyes were lasers, the football player would be dead. "Relax! You're overreacting. It's not like I'm cheating."

She chuckles. "Of course you're not cheating. You are not gay Finn. Which means you don't date dudes, which means you won't cheat on me with Man Hands."

I'm about to reply when I realize that she's already dragging him away from us.

Mercedes' hand lands on my shoulder. "Sorry..." she starts saying before I cut her off.

"It's okay, I'm used to worst." It's true. Tabloids are worst, but the insults hurt more coming from Quinn.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day is the same as the previous one. We go to the same park, watch another movie. I wonder if it's always going to be like this. It's fun and all, but if I'm already bored on the second night, then this is going to be a long year.<p>

Bedtime arrives and I once again find myself frozen in front of the door. After a day of thinking, I came to the conclusion that Quinn must be bipolar or something like that. I enter the room to find Quinn on her computer, but she quickly closes it and turn toward me.

"Hey." Indeed, bipolar it must be, because she says it like we are old friends, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Hello Quinn," I answer coldly.

"What's got you so grumpy Rachel?"

"What? No Rupaul?"

Her eyes lower to her feet. "Sorry for that."

"Really? You didn't seem sorry this morning. Nor all day long when Santana kept making _hilarious_ nicknames for me and I can't say that conversation at lunch time was plesant."

"You were talking to Finn." Her voice makes it sound like it's a valid justification to her action.

I roll my eyes. "Is this seriously what this is about Quinn? Your boyfriend was telling me about football, something that I care about just as much as I care about tommorow's breakfeast, which is not very much. There is truly no reason to be jealous of that. And since that happened at lunch, it doesn't explain your behavior this morning."

She stands up and puts her hands on her hips, channeling her inner bitch I think. "Appearences are important to maintain. I thought you of all people could understand that."

"And do you want everybody to believe that you're a total bitch or me to believe you're not? Who are you trying to convince?" Okay, I'll admit, that was crude.

"I am not a bitch," she says as she moves to sit on the edge of her bed. I do the same on my bed and look at her, incredulous. She stares at me, fire in her eyes, before she gets up furiously. "You don't know anything about me," she shouts before slamming the bathroom door.

I don't make a move until she comes back, stunned by her reaction. Her shout almost sounded_ vulnerable_, and I think it's the first time in a while she's allowed herself to be vulnerable.

She's in her pyjama now. I go in the bathroom to put mine on and brush my teeth.

I get back to the room where the lights are now off. I sink into my bed and close my eyes.

"Rachel?" Quinn whispers next to me.

I turn on my side, and with the slim illumination provided by moonlight, I'm able to catch her eyes. "What?" I reply, my voice equally as low.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"That video with Jesse St-James and Sunshine Corazon."

I sight loudly. "Because I wanted them to accept me." She gives me a compassionate look. "Quinn?"

"What?"

"Why do you pretend you're a bitch?"

"It's a better way to protect myself than walking around with a shield. Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Quinn."

As I drift to sleep, I wonder whether she's trying to protect herself physically or mentally.

There goes my second night with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><em>It walks toward me. I try to run, but every time I take one step, it takes two. It's getting nearer and nearer. I can hear metallic noises behind me. I don't turn around. I think I'm distancing myself from it.<em>

"Rachel, wake up!"

_It's further now. I look at it. It's a bad idea, I realize as I stumble on a small rock. I fall to the ground and when I look up, it's right above me, about to eat me._

I wake up, Quinn's hands on my shoulders. She keeps shaking for a second until she sees that I'm not asleep anymore. She presses her hand to my cheek. "Don't worry," she murmurs. "It was just a nightmare."

She traces my cheekbone with the tip of her fingers before going back into her bed.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Day three at school is nothing different from day two, or day one for that matter. Breakfeast, classes, lunch in the park, more classes, dinner, movie.

When I get back to the room, Quinn isn't there. I do my homework and get ready for bed. She arrives shortly after me.

When we are both settled in our beds, she smiles at me.

"What?" I ask.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I like all animals, but if I had to decide, I'd pick unicorns." She starts laughing. "You never said it couldn't be a mythical creature," I defend myself. "You?"

"Dragons."

I roll my eyes. "Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight Rachel."

There goes my third night with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>The nightmare is back, but this time, Quinn doesn't wake me up and the creature has time to eat me, forcing me out of sleep.<p>

I scrutinize the room, my body still shaking from fear to see that my blonde roommate is nowhere to be seen. I try not to worry about it. She's probably just out for a walk.

I let sleep take over my body, and when morning comes, Quinn is there, smiling at me.

I don't question her about where she was.

* * *

><p>Day four is the same. The only thing that differs is the question Quinn asks me. My favorite movie.<p>

"Funny girl. You?"

"I don't have one, but I really enjoy black and white movies."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

There goes my fourth night with Quinn Fabray.

I'm really starting to enjoy the school. My friends are really nice. The day can be boring and repetitive, but I like it. And I find myself waiting anxiously for the night to roll around, to see Quinn Fabray like no one else gets to see her, with her guard down, just being herself.

I start to like this place, and it seems that the main reason I have is the blonde beauty sleeping in the same room as me.


	4. Audition

**Author's note: I am sorry it took this long to update. I re-wrote it many times and I am still not satisfied with the result. Its a much shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer. There will also be a jump in time. I'm sorry for the mistakes, they're all mine. Also, I was wondering if you would mind if I wrote a few chapters in other people's POV. They would be filler chapters, but I'd be able to update more often. Also, Thank you guys for all the feedback. I appreciate it a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Weekend in 5 :D -Mercedes<strong>

I grin as I put my phone back in my bag. Indeed, there's only five minutes left to Spanish class and then, weekend.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester says as everybody close their books, "That's all for this week. But before you leave, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." **Glee Club**, he scibbles on the board before putting an excessive amount of lines under it. "I will be taking over the school's glee club, New Directions, and I wanted to offer you to join. Auditions will be held on Monday after school. You can sign up on this sheet." He pins the sheet to a wall and escapes the room with the majority of his students when the bell rings.

Kurt and Mercedes are the first ones to sign and when I join them, I am surprised to see that my name is already there. "Kurt, what makes you think that I want to join?" I try to keep my voice serious but the smile on my face betrays me.

"Oh honey, that voice of yours will benefit the club wether you want it or not." I giggle. Mercedes adds Artie and Tina's names, saying that she knows they will want to join.

What happens next surprises the three of us. Brittany, who hasn't left the room yet, writes three names. Her's, Santana's and Quinn's. She is followed by a boy with a mohawk. He writes Puck.

Once we are out of the classroom, Kurt looks at Mercedes in disbelief. "Did I just see Puck sign up for glee club?" The girl nods and laughs as she drags us out of the school.

"So, what plans do we have for tonight?" Tina asks when she joins us wheeling Artie.

"We could watch a movie," proposes Mercedes.

"That's what we have been doing all week long," I complain.

"We should go shopping."

"Then I'm outta here," Artie says as he rolls away.

Weekend goes by easily. It's definitely more fun than weekdays. Shopping with Kurt and Mercedes is exausting. They drag Tina and I from one clothing store to another for hours. The majority of the weekend is spent shopping. Clothes, books, vegan food (finally) and we also go to the music store to pick our songs for our audition.

I barely see Quinn. She arrives when I'm asleep on Friday, leaves before I wake up on Saturday. She not there on Saturday night either and On Sunday, I think I catch a glimpse of her leaving, but with the white sundress she's wearing and the way her blonde curls fall perfectly on her shoulders, she could very well be an Angel.

It's only on Sunday night that I get to interact with her.

I'm on my laptop when she comes in.

"Hi," she says.

I smile. It's weird how I have missed her. "Hello Quinn."

She smiles back before she takes her pajamas and goes into the bathroom. I close my laptop and get in my bed. When Quinn comes back, she doesn't get in hers right away. She sits on the edge of it and looks at me.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch." Her voice is no more than a whisper and the look in her golden eyes tells me she is sincerely sorry.

I mimic her position and reach out for her hand. "You're not." She opens her mouths to argue but I continue. "Not really anyway. I think that the real you is the one that is with me right now, and I can assure you that _she _is not a bitch."

I get up and after a small hesitation, press my lips to her forehead. "Stop being ridiculous Quinn. Go to sleep."

I settle back in my bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rachel."

I don't have nightmares tonight.

_"Cause I'm out in the club,_

_and I'm sippin' that bub,_

_and you're not gonna reach my telephone!" _

I cheer for my friend as they finish their audition song. I knew they were good, but that good? I didn't know that. They sang _Telephone_, with Kurt as Lady Gaga and Mercedes as Beyoncé. After them, Tina starts singing _California Gurls_ as Artie raps. They're both very good.

Two boys take the stage next. "We can't sing says the Asian one."

"But we can dance," continues the other one.

They are, indeed, very good dancers. "Matt, Mike, that was very good," says Mr. Schuester once they're done with their routine.

Finn and the boy with a mow hawk go next. They are both very good.

I get up on stage and start singing Céline Dion's _Taking Chances_.

The few people present in the auditorium seem very impressed by my song, but I'm not. It's been a long time since I have been able to give my 100 % for a performance.

After me, Santana, Brittany and Quinn sing and dance to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. The three of them are very talented, but Quinn's voice is my favorite. It's very sweet (even if it's occasionally sharp).

"Well guys," the Spanish teacher says, "Welcome to Glee club."

Quinn's eyes stare in mine. She laying on her bed and I'm laying on mine.

"You were really good-"

"So were you," I interrupt her.

"But you didn't feel it, did you?"

"What are you talking about?" I have been able to hide it for years. How does Quinn know so easily?

"I could see that you weren't feeling it. Isn't performing what you love to do?"

I sigh. "It used to be. When I was younger, I loved it, but when I got older, it lost it's magic."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Maybe if you look for it, you'll find that magic."

"Maybe... Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Also, follow me on tumblr: mllefantastique<strong>


	5. Indifference

**Author's note: Really short update because I'm going away for a few days and I won't be able to update. I guess you guys didn't like the previous chapter so much, there were not a lot of reviews. Review make the author happy!**

**Also, I'd really like your opinion on chapters with other character's P.O.V. If you could tell me if you'd like that, it would be appreciated.**

**Please don't hate me for this chapter, a lot will happen in the next one. Also, it _will_ be longer.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p>I honestly don't know how I ended up in the hallway with several students watching Finn and Quinn break up.<p>

"Quinn, can we talk about this in private?" he almost begs.

"There is nothing to talk about. We are done. That's it."

Before the tall boy can add anything, the Quinn walks away. My eyes meet hers and I can see a mix of satisfaction and anger.

"Get out of my way, freak."

I blink a few time before I realize that she's talking to me. She has insulted me before over the last month, but her voice has never contained so much anger. I don't move so she pushes me out of the way with her shoulder. I fall to the floor, and within seconds, Finn is by my side.

"You're just gonna go run in her arms, right Finn." Quinn screams and her voice breaks when she adds, "That's what you've been waiting for all along."

She runs out of the school and I wonder whether she said that last part to Finn or me.

* * *

><p>She doesn't come back at all that night. I wish she would, because without her, my nightmares are worst, and there is no one to save me from them.<p>

* * *

><p>On Friday night, we all go to the ice cream parlor close to the school. Kurt has decided to invite Finn along.<p>

We all sit at a table. Right after, the unholy trinity walks in. I haven't spoken with Quinn since she broke up with Finn a few days ago. She seems mad at me.

"So," Finn starts as he sits next to me. "I was wondering if you would go on a date with me."I don't think he has ever heard of the words 'subtlety' or 'whispering', because everyone we know in the parlor is now looking at us, anxious for me to answer, and that includes Quinn.

Finn is sweet and I'm sure he could be a very nice boyfriend, but before I answer, I look atQuinn. Her eyes are almost begging me not to say yes, but her face shows nothing but indifference. It's the indifference that motivates my answer. "Sure."

That indifference leaves her face as she gets up and walk toward me. I close my eyes, afraid that she might hit me, but I don't feel any hand reach my face. Instead, I feel cold liquid splashing against it. When I open my eyes, I see blue slushie dripping from my face to the ground.

I run out before my tears start to fall.

If you would ask me if receiving the slushie is the reason I am crying, I would say no. Still, I can't say which hurt the most, the fact that it was Quinn who th4rew it or the fact that all of my friend snickered afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>And once again with my shameless self-promotion, follow me on tumblr: mllefantastique<strong>


End file.
